Words Never Spoken
by MorganxGarcia
Summary: Sometimes actions aren't loud enough. Sometimes the words whispered are enough to break the barriers. If they aren't said too late.
1. Prologue

**Hey! So this is my first story with an actual plot. I have most of this story planned out already, and I am in the process of typing one of the future chapters and writing the next chapter. To get this out of the way, I don't own Criminal Minds. But I would love to own Shemar Moore so if anyone knows where I can contact him, please let me know. Without further ado, let's begin.**  


* * *

Derek Morgan is the type of man in which every woman that comes in sight of him will immediately fall head over heals for. Even when working a case with his team on the BAU, Derek Morgan attracts every eye of every woman he passes. His female teammates have learned to overlook that trait of his, and have gotten to know what really drives him; his teammates, his family, and his determination to make the world a safer place. Morgan would dance with a couple of lucky ladies now and again but he always remained true to his goddess, his soul, his God-given solace: Penelope Garcia.

Penelope Garcia, confident and independent, wore her independence like a shield. She was the life of the team, the one who always had a smile on her face despite the horrors that she faced every day. Decorated with figurines, color, and little oddities, Garcia's office was secret fun lair that reminded her to smile, that reminded her that they were doing good in the world, and that she was apart of it. Even her outfits, which were always colorful, bright, and eccentric, brought a smile to everyone that had the pleasure of being graced in her presence; she even made Hotch smile to himself.

Were those the reasons that made Penelope Garcia more special than any other girl in Morgan's life? The snappy comebacks certainly caught his attention. But that was just the first reason; beyond that was the way that she always knew what was wrong in Morgan's life, or the way she made him smile whenever he talked to her. But what, then, made Derek Morgan special to Garcia? It was beyond the charming looks that caught so many other's eye; it was the way that he smiled at her when she said something funny, or the fact that she knew what drove him, what crushed, and what he strove for. But, in conversation, these things never came up, nor did the fact that they both cared for each other on a much deeper level than just co-workers.

They cared for each other on the level of just between brother and sister and lovers. It was a type of love that reached the soul but had yet to be noticed by the brain. Despite the obvious love that was presented in their actions toward each other, neither had realized the others feelings; their co-workers had caught on. When Battle had been after Garcia, Morgan had come to the rescue of his princess and had even admitted that he loved her, and then she had said that she did, too. This exchange was forgotten by their conscious self as a spur of the moment, or a love that was just like the love that brothers and sisters shared. But unconsciously, they realized that they did love each other. Actions have always spoke louder than words, though, and their actions have mostly shown their care for each other as really close friends.

Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia might not have been a match made in heaven, but it was definitely one that was bonded deeply in their hearts, one that connected tow very different people to a soul mate. They only needed to say three words: I love you. Those words would have, hopefully, mended to lonesome hearts, if they both had realized that they other had spoke from the heart and soul.

Those three words would've brought them together, if only they hadn't been said too late.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Do you like that little cliffie? No? Well it's okay because I shall try to post the next chapter by the end of this weekend. And can you please tell me what you think of the story. I know that this wasn't a long chapter, but I would totally love to hear your opinion, so please review.**

**~MXG**


	2. Actions

**Hey Everybody. Sorry that this wasn't posted last night, but it's here now. Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. It means so much to me to hear that people like this story. Thank you. I still own nothing. That irritates me but, oh well. Oh yeah, this chapter takes place after Gideon and before Rossi. So please enjoy!**

* * *

Dark storm clouds threatened to assail the F.B.I. headquarters with freezing rain. Not a ray of moonlight reached the already rain soaked ground. The jet's wheels sprayed up water as they skidded to a halt on the tarmac. The members of the BAU team groggily disembarked the jet, each of them ready for a three-day slumber as soon as they arrived home.

"I expect you all to go straight home and get some sleep," Hotch ordered as they trooped into the bullpen. "And I don't want to see any of you in here before noon tomorrow."

The team let out a sigh of relief, happy that they wouldn't have to wake up early to be in the office. The last case had been grueling; everyone had been working around the clock to catch the Unsub, and sleep had been impossible to achieve. Sleep was all everyone wanted and needed.

"Oh," Hotch remembered, "tomorrow is a paperwork day, and I expect you all to do your own work. In other words, don't try to sneak some into Reid's pile." He turned around, heading up the stairs and to his office.

"Hotch!" Morgan called out. "What are you doin', man?"

"Paperwork." He replied simply.

"Dude, you gotta get some sleep," Morgan protested.

"I will." His icy tone told Morgan to stop arguing, but deep within his eyes, he was grateful that Morgan cared.

Everyone waited until his office door closed before they went to their separate desks. "I don't think he's going to get any sleep," JJ stated as she placed her bag on Emily's desk.

"When does he get any sleep?" Emily asked. "He always has paperwork to do."

Reid chimed in, "Statistically, Unit Chiefs have forty-three percent-"

"Not now, Reid," Morgan nearly growled.

"Yeah Reid, can you hold that comment till we are all awake and not half dead?" Emily agreed.

Reid shrugged; he was too exhausted to spurt out random facts, any way. Meanwhile, Morgan's gaze swept over the bullpen, which was deserted except for them. "Hey, I'm gonna go check in on Garcia," Morgan announced. The others nodded in agreement.

Heaving himself out of his chair, Morgan stumbled out of the bullpen. He made his way down to Garcia's lair. He was sure that she was just itching to see them again after they had returned home from the case. He paused outside Garcia's door, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for all the Garcia-ness that he was about to encounter.

"Hey sugar mama, " Morgan said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Is that my ebony knight about to rescue moi, the lovely princess, from the depressing dungeon?" Garcia bantered.

"Only if the beautiful princess will grace me with her presence," he bantered back.

Garcia spun around in her chair to face Morgan. She took in his wrinkled clothes, dark bags under his eyes, and his slouching posture coming to the conclusion that he hadn't gotten much sleep on the plane. At the same time, Morgan had, with one glance at her slumped figure and sleepy eyes, deduced that she had stayed up waiting all night to see them when they had gotten home. "You look tired, baby girl," he stated.

"Yes, well you are exhausted," she replied, "which is why," she got up out of her chair and walked over to one her desks, "you deserve this." She picked up a mug with steaming liquid inside.

"Oh, baby girl, this is a nice surprise, but I really don't need coffee right now."

"It's not coffee," she immediately responded, "it's hot chocolate. I made it myself, and added a little something extra."

Morgan strolled over to her, taking the hot coco from her, "Well in that case, I think that I will just accept this gracious gift." He took a sip of the hot chocolate, looking up at Garcia with a whipped cream mustache. "Delicious."

Garcia burst out laughing, leaving Morgan very confused until he caught a glimpse of his reflection. "Here, let me get that for you," she said. Garcia used her finger to remove the whipped cream off of his face, before she slipped her finger into her mouth, sucking on the whipped cream. There was a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing.

When they were finally settled down long enough to talk, Morgan asked, "Do I get to find out what the little something extra is, now?"

"Actually, I think I'll keep that secret to myself," she answered slyly. He let out a small chuckle before taking another sip of the coco. "Where is all the other cavalry, hot stuff?" Garcia questioned.

"Well," he paused, "I suspect JJ, Emily, and Reid are out in the bullpen trying to stay awake long enough to be graced with your presence. And Hotch is up in his office doing paperwork instead of getting his much needed sleep."

"Aw, the poor boss man always works so hard," she sighed. "Well, I guess we should go out and see everyone else."

"C'mon then, baby girl," Morgan said, turning to walk out of the room. Garcia stayed rooted to the spot, though, glaring at him. When he realized that she wasn't following him, he turned and asked, "Baby girl, why aren't you coming?"

Garcia, still eyeing him with anger, stated, "I was under the impression that you are my noir knight and that I am the princess-"

"Oh not this, Penelope," Morgan interrupted.

"- and knights always rescue the princess," she continued unfazed, "and they always whisk the princess away on a majestic stallion. If that is true, which it is, than I, the princess, will not walk alongside of my knight and his stallion like a common peasant. I request, since I am the princess being rescued from the dungeon, that I ride with my knight on his stallion, like all rescued princesses do."

"Penelope," he protested, but Garcia was relentless. Morgan finally gave into her wishes. "Fine." He swung his leg over his imaginary stallion and proclaimed, " My Lady, I am here to rescue you from this accursed dungeon. Please, my beautiful, gracious, amazing princess, join me on my stallion and let us ride off into the sunset."

"Why of course, my brave knight," Garcia replied. She strutted over to Morgan's "stallion". Morgan held out his hand, which Garcia immediately took hold of, and hoisted her onto the horse. She wrapped her arms around his waist, a tad tighter than necessary; even though she was standing on her own two feet.

Morgan asked, "Are you ready, silly girl?"

"Are you?" Garcia countered.

They both laughed before Morgan whipped his pretend reins and hollered, "Carry onward my wayward horse!" He started to gallop, pretending that he and Garcia were really riding his stallion. They proceeded to ride like this on the destrier's back all the way up to the bullpen. Upon arriving in the bullpen, Garcia was crying from her laughter, and when she saw her teammates confused faces she started laughing all over again.

"Uhh," JJ started, for once not knowing what to say.

Morgan hopped down off of the horse, and after he was steady, he held out his hand for Garcia. "My Princess."

Garcia pretended to dismount off of the stallion before exclaiming, "Thank you, thank you my noir knight, my hero!"

Noticing their teammates odd expressions, Morgan hastily said, "Long story."

Emily only raised her eyebrows, deciding to wait until later to tease Morgan about what had occurred between the two of them in Garcia's office. Instead she diverted the conversation, "Well, who's ready to head home?"

A chorus of agreement assaulted her ears. She grabbed her bag off of her desks, JJ quickly following suit. "Just let me grab my stuff," Garcia piped.

"I'll come with you, baby girl," Morgan said. "You guys go on and head down," he addressed JJ, Reid, and Emily.

The threesome had no reason to argue, so they headed to the elevators. Each of them was thinking about the same thing: Morgan and Garcia. They had all noticed the way that Morgan would instantaneously relax whenever they were near each other and how Garcia could easily joke around with him. Conversation just flowed between them. Everyone realized that they loved each other. It seemed like the only two people that hadn't realized it yet were them.

* * *

**Did you like? I hope so. Please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews are what inspire me to write. Longest chapter I've ever written! Thanks for reading!**

**~MXG**


	3. Thoughts

AN: Sorry for the super long wait but now you have and update! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and to all who like the stallion bit in the last chapter, it was totally improv. Anyway, the thoughts of the people are in italics. Hope you enjoy and I will have another update by next weekend.

* * *

_Silly girl_, Morgan thought as he drove home late that night. Garcia had been quick about getting her things, so quick that he had run into her in the hallway while walking down to her office. He had escorted her down to the garage, all the way lovingly teasing her, and made sure she got to her car safely. While driving home, Morgan glanced at the clock on his dashboard, which was flashing the time 2:36 in the morning right into his face, seemingly mocking him. _Making me be her knight in shining armor, and insisting that she ride my stallion all the way out into the bullpen. Silly, silly girl._

He really didn't mind doing that for Garcia. He would do absolutely anything for her, anything at all. He loved how they always joked back and forth, and how, even in the darkest of times, she could always make him smile and laugh. She was his light, the light that reminded him of what was good in life. Whenever he talked to her, or walked with her, or even when he was just in the same room as her, he felt free. Penelope Garcia was his reason to continue fighting.

Morgan smiled at the thought of not having a case the next day, as he pulled into the parking lot for his apartment building. _A day to just relax, and a day to spend hanging out with Penelope._ He got out of his car and slammed the door closed. As he made the journey up to his apartment, he hoped that Garcia had gotten to her apartment safely. Thanks to Reid, he knew that the probability of something happening to his baby girl was slim, but despite that knowledge, he still worried about her whenever he couldn't protect her from the horrors of this world. Somehow, and he had no clue how, Penelope Garcia had created a special spot in his heart for her. She had forged this special feeling in his heart, a feeling that was different from anything he felt when he was dancing with some beautiful woman. He didn't know what the feeling was, but he hoped that it stayed with him.

Morgan staggered into his apartment knowing that he desperately needed a shower. He stepped into his bathroom, quickly turning the shower on so hot that steam was already starting to appear on the edges of his mirror. A nice, long, boiling hot always helped him unwind from the day and relaxed him enough for him to think. Tonight as he stepped into the shower he thought about Penelope.

_God, she is just one big ball of fun_, he thought as he washed the grime and sweat off of his body. _She is so… independent. She doesn't care what anyone thinks of her. She just… lives. She does what she wants, and she has fun everyday, which is hard in this line of work. I love that about her._

Morgan stepped out of the shower, which had, indeed, relaxed him. Quickly drying himself off, he got prepared to go to bed. He spat the excess mouthwash out of his mouth and placed his hands on the edge of the counter. He found himself staring back at his reflection in the mirror. _She deserves so much better than me. She is so special and pure, and she deserves the best. I'm not the best she can have. I mean, I've messed up so much in my life, and I have never settled down in my difficult life. I'm too broken for her; she deserves someone who is whole and complete, and that's just not me._

Morgan sighed and turned away from the mirror. Gathering his dirty clothes, he left the bathroom and headed towards his bedroom. The thought of a comfy mattress and warm, snuggly blankets overtook his senses, and within moments Morgan was on his bed, quickly falling asleep. Eyes closing, his last thought before he fell into unconsciousness was, _I love her._

XX

The ride down the elevator was silent, each person occupied by the thoughts of their mind. Each noticed the change in the colleagues' demeanor whenever they were in the same room. Their silly bantering not only sheered the one they were bantering to, but the entire team's spirits. Hearing Morgan and Garcia joke around with each other is a great stress reliever from all the darkness they battle each day. Everyone noticed how their friends changed after these silly encounters. Especially JJ.

Penelope was her best friend ever since they had met. It warmed JJ's heart when she saw her sister, really, flirting with Morgan and him flirting back. JJ knew that, most likely nothing more would develop between the two, for she simply wasn't his usual type. _But then, a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone_, she reminded herself as she stepped off the elevator. The three of them left the building, heading toward the parking garage.

"See ya tomorrow, guys," Emily called out, turning to head toward her car.

"Actually, we shall be seeing each other later today since it is after midnight," Reid corrected.

"Whatever," she threw back over her shoulder.

"You know, Spence, you gotta stop correcting minor mistakes, especially when we are all sleep deprived," JJ scolded him.

"What? I just merely pointed out the time," Reid protested.

JJ nodded. "Uh-huh." Reaching her car, she opened the door and slid into the front seat. "Sleep tight, Spence," she said and then closed the door. Finally, some time to myself. She let out an exasperated sigh and backed out of the garage.

The streets of Quantico, Virginia were deserted at this time of night, so JJ, desperate to get home as soon as possible and into bed, sped through the streets, only half of her mind focused on arriving at her home in one piece. The other half was focused on her best friend.

_If she thinks that she can hide her feelings about a certain Derek Morgan from her best friend, then I wonder how much genius she actually posses! It's obvious that she has feelings for him. I just can't believe that nothing has developed between them yet. From the way that she talks to me about him, you would think that she would've told him that she loves him. Gosh, why do they have to make things so complicated with each other?_

Finally arriving at her destination, JJ's thoughts decided to think about a nice shower, short however, and sleeping in her bed for just a few hours before getting up and heading to work again. _I know Hotch said that he didn't want to see any of us in the office before noon,_ she argued with herself as she entered her small apartment, _but he stays there all night, every night locked in his office. I'm positive that he wouldn't even notice if I came in earlier. Besides, I have just as much paperwork as he has to do and I have to figure out where we are heading to next. But, I guess I could still head in a little later than normal._ She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It flashed 2:40. _I am definitely heading in later tomorrow – err, today._

With that, JJ hopped in the shower, letting the water wash all of her qualms down the drain. Her shower was short, however, and within minuets of getting in the shower, she was out of it and climbing into her bed, her coziest P.J.'s engulfing her body.

Despite the many thoughts that were racing through her mind, JJ focused on the ones concerning her best friend and her co-worker. _I know that fraternization is frowned upon in the BAU, but Pen is already so attached to our entire team, especially Derek, that, even if something did develop between the two of them, only a little would change. Sure, Derek would divide a little more attention to Pen, but while working, he would stay objective. I know that Pen is just dying to tell him how she feels, and… and if she… if she just took that risk, then… then it could… could start something… beautiful… and… something that… both of… them… deserve._

XX

Emily Prentiss is a profiler. She hadn't been a profiler in the BAU for very long, but ever since she had been very young she had had a knack for picking up on what people were thinking based on their actions. It had started first when she had been moving around the world with her mother. Emily had noticed how her mother was usually holed up in her office all day and, on a good day. Would say about five words to her. Back then, she had predicted that her mom would never actually care about whatever she would do or how she would feel like a normal mom. Over 25 years later, she was still being proven right. Profiling was a part of Emily, and she was good at it, too. It was her job, now, to study people's behavior, and, despite how much she tried not to, she ended up profiling her colleagues.

It was through this profiling that Emily noticed Morgan and Garcia's relationship. It didn't take a BAU worthy profiler to notice that Morgan would always act nicer around Garcia, even when he would lash out to everyone else. But, it did take a BAU worthy profiler to notice the glint in his eyes whenever Garcia was concerned and only members of that BAU team knew, how on every Christmas, Morgan would but a special gift for Garcia. To Emily, it was obvious the feelings he held for her. Exiting the elevator, she wondered what shenanigans the two had gotten into upstairs. _They can't do anything dirty up there; Hotch is still in his office, thank God._

"See ya tomorrow, guys," she called as they entered the parking garage, turning to head to her car.

Reid called after her, "Actually, we shall be seeing each other later today since it's after midnight."

"Whatever," she called back, not really caring about the exact time of night it was, only caring that it was too late. Emily continued walking, no longer able to hear the rest of JJ and Reid's conversation. It didn't matter if she heard it or not; it was probably going to be short, any way.

Finally reaching her car, she sighed and got in her car. Slam! Emily's thoughts snapped back to her profile of Morgan and Garcia's relationship as soon as the door slammed shut.

_For a veteran profiler, Derek Morgan sure can't read his own "Baby girl" at all. He spends nearly every second possible with her, but it's the rest of us who are the ones that notice how Garcia gives him little extras and deadly glares at the women he dances with. He doesn't notice one bit. Could he possibly be following the unspoken rule not to profile teammates? Not a chance; when does he ever follow the rules. I can't believe that he doesn't notice how much Garcia cares for him. As a profiler, and a member of one of the most elite teams in the world, he should be able to pick up on this kind of stuff. Heck, I pick up on this and I haven't been on this team as long as he has to take the time and see it._

Emily drove the empty streets alone, in no rush to get home. As a child, Emily had always been hurried along as to keep up with the overscheduled ambassador. She never had any time to explore the incredible places that they had traveled to or relax for more than ten minutes. Now, working as a profiler for the BAU, she still got no relaxation time. So, when she did get time to take it slow, she enjoyed it to its fullest. Steering into her designated parking spot, Emily got out of her car and made her way to her apartment.

Her steps were even, patiently taking her up to her awaiting apartment. Her mind was still focused on Morgan and Garcia as she opened her door and stepped into what she called home.

_I know that Garcia isn't a profiler, but you would think that with the amount of time that she spends with us that she would pick up on a few things about profiling. Like the fact that Derek Morgan is in love with her! Does she just take the cute nicknames for granted? Does she not realize that he buys her something nice for Christmas every year? How can she not recognize the symptoms of head-over-heels in love that Derek so obviously displays? But, of course she recognizes when JJ likes a certain New Orleans detective (and then proceeds to tell everyone about it) but she can't pick up on what her sweet cheeks is laying down? Gosh, how long will it take?_

Emily placed her keys, purse, and badge on her kitchen counter. She proceeded to the bottom of the stairs, taking her gun out of her holster on the way. Pausing at the bottom, her eyes stared at the landing at the top of the stairs; reaching that landing now seemed like a daunting task. _A challenge for another day,_ Emily sighed.

Stumbling over to the couch, she flopped down on it as soon as she was in reach. She tucked her gun underneath the couch and set her internal alarm clock for 10:30. Stretching out her body, Emily pulled a spare blanket over her, intending to just lie there until she was uncomfortable and then head up to her own bed. Though she was an F.B.I. agent, Emily Prentiss was helpless against the evil enemy of sleep, and, try as she might, she couldn't fight her eyes closing and sleep controlling her body. She fell asleep thinking about the two blind lovers on her couch.

XX

Mind whizzing, Reid tried to focus on one of the many thoughts dancing around in his enormous mind. Unsuccessful, he tried again. Once again, he failed, so he tried once more. He kept trying to focus his thoughts the entire elevator ride down to the garage. Reid thought about the team; he thought about the latest case; he thoughts about the Star Trek marathon that was on; he thought about the documentary on Albert Einstein that he would try to watch later; he thoughts about how easily they could get trapped in that elevator and that he should've taken the stairs. In only two and 4/9 minutes (he had been counting) Reid had thought about nearly every thought from A to Z.

As the elevator slowed, his thoughts sped up, determined to think every thought before he had to exit. The elevator jolted to a stop, releasing its prisoners from its confining walls. Reid was the first one off, having not forgotten the horrifying elevator experience that Morgan had got them into only a few weeks ago. Three pairs of footsteps echoed across the empty foyer, each step bringing them closer the freedom outside.

Reid's thoughts were still muddled together in his magnificent mind. _I have to repack my bag. I can't forget to set my alarm clock. Gash, I'm tired. I can't believe that it is after two in the morning. That one Star Trek episode was great. How's mom doing? Ooh, a squirrel. I hope that the next case doesn't involve children. I hate those. _Distantly he heard Emily call, "See ya tomorrow, _guys_."

Instinctively, Reid corrected, "Actually we shall be seeing each other later today since it's after midnight."

Her, "Whatever," snapped him from his thoughts and he was suddenly back in the parking garage with JJ walking beside him and Emily heading off to her car. _She must be really tired._

"You know, Spence, you gotta stop correcting minor mistakes," JJ scolded him as the continued walking.

"What? I just merely pointed out the time," he defended himself.

"Uh-huh," JJ sarcastically agreed with him. Unaware that he had been escorting her, Reid was surprised when they arrived at JJ's car. As she opened her car door and slid into the front seat, Reid cursed himself for not being a gentleman and opening the door for her. "Sleep tight, Spence." With that she pulled away and drove into the night.

"Good night, JJ" he said to a now empty parking spot. Defeated, he turned and walked to his car, all the way reminding himself, _It's just puppy love. It's just a crush._ He got into his car and drove out of the garage. He had feelings for Jennifer Jereau and he knew it. Those feelings had never developed into deep, romantic feelings. He always reminded himself that it was just a crush. Of course, she had been on of his greatest supports after he had been kidnapped, and he had always made sure that she knew that it wasn't her fault. But, still the feeling remained, if only a crush.

_There are some people whose feelings go beyond a crush, though, _Reid thought as he came to a complete stop at an intersection. Looking both ways down the deserted streets, he made a slow, careful left turn, then continued driving tem miles below the speed limit._ Well, at least I think that Morgan really likes Garcia. He really respects her and is always kind to her. From what I've read in books, these are clear signs of love. Of course, there is no way to really define the feeling of love; it's different for every person. I don't really know what it's like (Well maybe a tad with Lila), but I suspect that Morgan knows what it feels like._

Reid carefully parked his car outside of the apartment complex. After getting out and locking the car, he made his way up to his shabby apartment, tripping a few time along the way. Sometimes, he thought that his mom had a better room out in Las Vegas than he did in Quantico. But, as he entered his home, he decided that, for that night, it was the most comfortable place in the world.

While rinsing his long hair out in the shower, Reid's mind continued to buzz about how Morgan acted around Garcia. _Morgan loves the entire team with all of his heart. I know that for a fact. The teasing and joking around is just his way of showing how much he cares. He's the loveable big brother of our BAU family to everyone._

_ Well, to everyone except Garcia. To her, I suspect, that Morgan is more like a high school girl's hot best friend who she has a crush on that could develop into a more passionate love. He treats her just like it is. Getting her a special gift at Christmas and calling her cute little nicknames. I know that he only does that for people he especially cares about aka Penelope Garcia._

Suddenly, Reid's mind jumped into reciting the Fibonacci sequence. Throughout the entire time it took Reid to get out and prepare for bed, the sequence kept running through his mind, the numbers greatly increasing with each addition. As he climbed into bed that early morning, his mind flew onto another train of thought. His dreams danced with the thoughts of his mind.

XX

Floating above the clouds, Penelope Garcia drove home in a daze. It was the first time that she had been thoroughly shocked by Derek Morgan in a long time. Granted, he continued to flatter her everyday, but that flattery was limited to over the phone conversations taking place during the team's dark cases. And whenever he is home, safe, in Quantico, he is here for only a day of two, never giving them time to talk about anything, including the weather. It was always fantastic, on those rare occasions that the two of them had time to take their time, to hang out with him in person and just be their goofy selves. Tonight was not only fantastic; it was magical.

_Wow. Derek is just… wow. And he did that whole stallion episode just for me. Wow. Who knew that he could be that charming? _Of course, she knew exactly how charming he could be. He could charm a random woman in the bar into dancing with him, even doing that with eight or nine woman at once, completely and obviously drunk. What seduced those women were his stunning looks and killer moves on the dance floor.

What enchanted Penelope, though, went beyond the looks. She got to see a side of him that only a few people really knew existed. She saw how much he cared about this team. She saw how compassionate he was with the families of victims, and how he would suddenly change into a hardcore superhero as soon as they caught wind of the evildoer. She knew how his trust had to be earned and how earning it takes a very long time. She knows that, even thought he trusts his team with his life, he can't trust them with his secrets, his past. The care and heart that he puts into everything he does is what Penelope loved about him.

Still in Derek Morgan's trance, she parked the car across the street from her apartment complex. Exiting her car, Penelope reflected on her feelings for the profiler. _Gosh, I remember the first time that I met him. I was shocked that he didn't hear the insane pounding of my heart. He was, and still is, an amazing sculpture of perfection. I can't believe that he even flirted with me back then. Wow._ Penelope strutted across the open courtyard, reminiscing in the cool night air.

_I just have this feeling that Derek came into my life for a reason, so I guess that's why, as we grew closer, my feelings for him have grown stronger. I love him, but I know that feeling isn't returned. I see the way his eyes sparkle when he's dancing with those ladies at the bar and I know that he loves it. But when we talk, I never see that sparkle. I know that he only considers us as friends. _Climbing the steps to her apartment, she could feel the tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. Angrily swiping them away, she scolded herself on her stupidity. _How could I ever think that someone like me would ever get someone like him? He has a type, and I'm not it. I'm so stupid._

Berating herself still, she opened the door to her haven. One step inside her home and Penelope felt herself smiling. How could she not? Her office at Quantico was only a glimpse of what Penelope could do. Her apartment was the whole thing. Vibrant colors covered the walls, beads hung in the doorways, colors splashed in paintings and decorations, and little, random trinkets loitered on every shelf and table. It was uniquely Penelope, and that thought always brought a smile to her face.

Momentarily erasing her thoughts of him from her mind, she went to get a mug of warm mild from the kitchen. Warm milk always calmed Penelope down and whenever demos plagued her dreams, a mug of it would slay those demos allowing her peaceful dreams. Tonight, as she sipped at the contents of the mug, the serenity of the moment took control and Penelope found herself just staring idly out her window at the still streets of Quantico. This peaceful time rarely came in her life, so she enjoyed it when it did cross her path.

Still under the spell of the tranquility of the scene, she got ready for bed. Near, silent, Penelope donned some polka dotted pajamas and, hardly rustling the sheets, she entered her bed. She stared, as she did every night, at the framed photo of Derek with his arms wrapped around her and big smiles on both of their faces that rested on her nightstand. She scanned his eyes for that sparkle of happiness, but Penelope failed to find it. She went to sleep that night with that depressing knowledge. Though, what she failed to see was that sparkle that never once left his eyes when he was with her nor that that sparkle burned stronger and fiercer than it did with any other woman.

XX

_ It was wrong to lie to Morgan, _Hotch reprimanded himself as he sat, alone, in his office. _He's only looking out for me. I should be the one looking out for my team, not the other way around! I should be looking out for myself. Instead, I'm sitting in my office at two in the morning doing paperwork. Paperwork that has to get finished. _With that, he set to work.

Too bad the work he had to do was boring. Releasing a sigh that said he really didn't want to be there, Aaron Hotchner gazed out through the glass pane at his team in the bullpen. He saw Emily, JJ, and Reid sitting on the desks probably trying, and failing, to make small talk. For a moment he wondered where Morgan was before he also saw that Garcia wasn't in the bullpen giving hugs to everyone. _Morgan must've gone to see her._

_ Of course he would go see her. He obviously has the hots for her. I mean, does he think that we don't notice the gifts he gets her for her birthday and for Christmas? He works with profilers all day and- _his thoughts were interrupted by a bout of laughter. His head snapper back to the window where a very unusual scene played out in front of him. It appeared to Hotch that Morgan was entering the bullpen doing a gallop-like hop with Garcia's arms wrapped tightly around him. The other three agents just stared at the ridiculous couple, while Morgan and Garcia continued to act out the rest of their fairytale. Even for Hotch, who was by now accustomed to their unusual antics, this was a surprising sight. _– and he doesn't even realize that he's in love._

Hotch knew what it was like to be in love. The first time that he had laid eyes on Hayley something within him had stirred causing him to do the craziest thing in his entire life… joining the theater club. He knew that he had been the worst fourth pirate in the history of the universe, but from that moment where his eyes landed on her features, he felt that he had to take care of her and be hers and make her happy. Whenever he failed, he felt a little piece of her falling away from him.

_ Sometimes, just too much falls away; that's why you always try your hardest. That's how I know that Derek loves Penelope._

Over the past few years, Hotch had noticed different things about his team. Some of the observations came from when he broke the unspoken rule about not profiling teammates, but some came from when the team acted out similarities of the duties of a father. Most of the acting of the duties came from Morgan.

The way he tried to lighten the mood when he was talking to Garcia, as if he was trying to distract her from the morbid images that filled her screen, is like when a father would cover his child's eyes when watching a scary movie. Just like Hotch had done with Jack. Morgan also tended to be very… tense when hunting down the Unsubs but was always happy to just sit and talk with his Baby girl. It was another similarity that made Hotch wonder weather his love for Garcia went beyond the family love the rest of the team shared.

Hotch silently observed as Emily, JJ, and Reid headed towards the elevators and Garcia scurried off to her office with Morgan following. _My team's leaving and I'm staying here. Sleep would be wonderful if Strauss hadn't bombarded me with paperwork._

His chair squeaked when he sat down, ready to start on the avalanche of paper. He picked up his pen, and his hand brushed against a photo of the team, everyone smiling and happy. Releasing his breath, Hotch ran his hand through his hair while trying to reason with himself why he was working instead of sleeping.

Out of nowhere, his pen exploded, sending ink seeping into his hair and soaking his shirt. _ Damn, this was a good shirt. And how am I supposed to wash this ink out of my hair? I can't look like a mess tomorrow. _He smiled as he came to a realization. _I guess this means I'll have to go home to shower and change my clothes. And if, while I'm there, I accidentally fall onto my bed and my eyes just happen to close… I guess a man's got to do what a man's go to do._

Hotch gathered his papers into neat stacks, grabbed his coat, turned out the lights, and walked out the door. Exiting the BAU, he realized that he didn't lie to Morgan.

XX

Moths had passed from that night and since then SSA David Rossi had joined the team, JJ had gotten pregnant (though to no ones knowledge but hers), and Garcia had been targeted by Battle. Each event had changed to BAU family; some, instantly; other times, it took awhile. But there was always much larger events looming in the future.

Hotch sat in his office, yet again stuck doing paperwork, when his phone's shrill ring cut through the silence. "Hotchner," was his curt answer.

"Aaron, it's Kate Joyner."

"Hey, what's up?"

"We have a problem here in New York. An Unsub is shooting random pedestrians in the head in the middle of the day. I have sent the case file directly to you, which will explain the situation more thoroughly. Can I rely on your help?"

"Yeah, of course. My team and I will be there as soon as we can."

"Thank you, Aaron. Good- bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone. If Kate had called him personally, then this case couldn't be good. A dark feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. The memory returned of when Morgan and Garcia entered the bullpen 'riding' a stallion and everyone's laughing and smiling faces. The dark feeling told him that all those smiling faces wouldn't be smiling anymore when this case was solved.

Upon the horizon, another event would occur, its effects instantaneous.


	4. Mayhem

AN: Sorry that it is a tad late but I had to do a lot of re-watching to get this chapter right. And I hope that you all remember who Lisa is from Mayhem (she is Garcia's assistant-person!). Thank you all for the great reviews and I promise another update by the end of the month. Happy reading!  


* * *

It was only about an hour into a new day, but to Morgan, it felt as if the nightmare from the previous day didn't recognize the change in time and didn't quit. A simple pay raise wouldn't be enough nor would an extra week of vacation compensate for the hell this case had put them through. All Morgan wanted was to relax on a beach, soaking up the sun with a martini in one hand and his Baby girl's fingers intertwined with the other. But, he knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon when he heard that the person the Secret Service was protecting was still in surgery. Deciding to end this, Morgan broke away from the team to find the ambulance before the Unsub came back.

When would this nightmare end? This entire case had been hell for the team. It started bad enough with the random murders and then worsening when it was discovered that terrorism was behind it and now finally hitting, what Morgan presumed was, rock bottom when Hotch and Kate were nearly blown up. He stormed down the stairs wondering what more mayhem the terrorist could cause.

He drew his gun, listening to the echoing silence as he entered the basement. He knew that the Unsub wasn't down the, yet, but he didn't know who else might be down there; he had to check all possibilities. Sweat ran down his face, highlighting his fear of this unknown disaster. Through his comms unit, he heard Garcia's innocent voice say, "Morgan?"

"Yeah, baby," he replied, while each step he took brought him closer to the deadly vehicle.

"You sound stressed," she noted picking up on his tight, controlled voice.

"Do I?"

"Where are you?"

"Not where I wanna be right now." He jumped off the ledge, edging ever closer to the ambulance. "Garcia, take this down for me: F.D.N.Y. 108."

"That's and ambulance, are you okay?" she asked worry seeping into her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just track it for me." Morgan glanced through the back window, sighing when he saw the bomb. He put his gun away then carefully pried the back door open. Nothing exploded.

Crouched in the ambulance, looking down upon what was not a bomb, but a delicately crafted disaster, he knew disabling this was something they never taught you on Bomb Squad. The only three words he could utter in his awe were, "Oh my God." Getting his senses back he asked, "Garcia, how long can you keep jammin' the cell phone lines?"

"A-A few minutes max, why?"

"' Cause I'm gonna have to get this ambulance out of here."

"Or you could evacuate the building like everybody else." Her words came fast, anger rising inside of her that he could be that courageously stupid.

"No. As soon as the airways are clear, this thing's goin' up."

"Oh my God, that's in, like, three minutes because that's when the satellite moves position!"

Morgan ignored her panic, jumping out of the ambulance and gently closing the doors. He ran around the side quickly entering the front seat. His hands desperately searched to the correct wires while he said, "Garcia, listen to me. I need you to find and area-town I can drive this thing to and you tell everybody- I mean everybody- that I'm coming. C'mon baby. Do it. Go." Finally the car roared to life. "Alright, talk to me, Garcia."

"Okay, head north and floor it, I'll tell you when to turn."

Tires screeched as Morgan flew out of there moments before the Unsub reached the ambulance. The paramedic fired several shots at the vehicle in fury as the bomb sped further away. Garcia heard the deafening bangs and called in a panicked voice, "What was that?"

"It was nothin', it was nothin' Just talk to me," he quickly assured her. Once he was speeding down the road with the sirens blaring and lights flashing, he asked, "How am I doin', Garcia?"

"How's he doing?" she handed off to Lisa.

"One minute, fifty seconds."

"Why does it always have to be you? Why do you always have to do this?" She frantically questioned. Morgan just kept speeding through the streets.

Garcia tried again a minute later. "Derek, you don't have much time, please be smart about this. Signal is coming back online."

"Thirty seconds till full coverage," Lisa informed them.

"Derek, drive to the opening and then get the hell out."

"There's something I really want you to know, Garcia."

"20 seconds."

"Save it, just get out!"

"N-n-no, I'm not quite there yet."

"10"

"Morgan?"

"Just listen to me."

"9"

"Morgan, please."

"8"

"You know what you are to me, Garcia?"

"We just lost tracking."

"Morgan!"

A thunderous explosion filled her ears. She listen to its rage and tears filled her eyes as she tentatively whispered, "Derek?"

Static filled her ear in response.


End file.
